


Quiche

by thisislegit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small misunderstanding occurs on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiche

Zoro was horny and irritated. Weight training only pushed those feelings away for a while, and he’d reached his limit with his last set not too long ago. His phone was itching in his pocket as he rested against the wall of the makeshift work out room. Sanji’s job was right down the street.

Looking at the clock, he saw it wasn’t that long until the lunch rush would let out, and Sanji would be taking his lunch break right afterwards. The phone was in Zoro’s hand with his thumb hovering over the call button. The light of his screen dimmed after about ten seconds of his indecision.

Fuck it.

If Sanji told him no, he’d just wait until the asshole was off work.

Zoro hit the call button and waited.

After two rings Sanji’s voice came from the speaker. “What.”

“Is that anyway to say hello?”

“You’re the one calling me during rush hour, and don’t tell me your forgot it was lunch time, marimo.”

“It’s not over yet?” Zoro scratched behind his ear. Damn it. Maybe he misjudged the time a little.

“Almost. What do you want.”

“Well, I was wondering if you could come over during lunch for a quickie.”

Sanji sounded confused. “Huh?”

“You heard what I said.”

“I know I just, jesus fuck it’s pronounced quiche you neanderthal.” Sanji said his accent coming out hard after the word “quiche”.

Zoro paused. Did Sanji just-? A dumb smile grew on his face as he felt laughter start to bubble up in his chest. “Cook.”

“Are you laughing? I’m not an idiot I know what I- oh oh my god are you serious right now. That’s what you meant.”

Zoro was laughing too hard on the floor to respond.

“Fuck you! I’m going back to work. Take care of yourself, shit for brains.”

Zoro heard the line click closed wishing he had the app on his phone that recorded conversations. However, he’d settle for teasing the cook about it as soon as he got home.

**Author's Note:**

> *slowly dips a toe back into this fandom*
> 
> hey there ;O


End file.
